Total Dramaloid In the forest
by KyleKamston
Summary: La aventura de TD con vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada no escribo mucho ósea que si el fic no les gusta NO ME JUZGUEN!.Tiene algo de CrossOver y los personajes son originalmente de Vocaloid y Total Drama (en algún caso). Bueno espero que les guste .

PD: NO ME HAGO CARGO DE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA (?)

Total Dramaloid: Episodio 1 "Batalla de bots masiva"

Chris: Hola mi nombre es Chris Mclean y les traigo otra temporada con unos chicos un poco…RAROS!. La particularidad de esta temporada es que serán desafíos relacionados con Anime. Las otras reglas siguen siendo las mismas , enfrentar un bosque por 14 dias , convivir con sus desconocidos compañeros y por supuesto resistir las eliminaciones del equipo perdedor.

Hablando de los participantes allí vienen :).

*se ve a todos los participantes en un crucero lujoso*

-Luka-

*se muestra una chica pelirosada alta y bastante madura*

Luka: Pff como sea vengo a ganar esto jajajaja

-Los Gemelos Rin y Len! –

*se muestra 2 gemelos rubios casi iguales: una chica y un chico*

Rin: Len , mira *-* un bosque este reality va a estar genial.

Len: Lo se hermana pero lo mejor de todo esto es estar contigo, mi princesa :) *Len acaricia el rostro de Rin*

-Kaito!-

Kaito: Jajaja Hola preciosas ;O *se cae del barco*.

Miku: Kaito estas Bien :S?

-Y ella es Miku! Y también esta…Meiko-

Meiko: Aii dios esta idiota de Kaito siempre haciendo cagadas

-Piko-

*se muestra un chico de pelo blanco que le salía de su trasero un cable USB*

Piko: Hola , a todos espero hacer muchos amigos humanos :).No es que yo no sea humano :S *mira su cable USB* esto…es…. Solo un accesorio.

-Gakupo-

Gakupo: Jumm…el destino de un Samurái es… dar todo en la batalla…

-Miki!-

*se muestra a una chica pelirroja alado de Piko*

Miki: Oye umm.. *Miki le toca el hombro a Piko*… tienes un Cabello parecido al mío amiga :D

Piko: Que soy Hombre! D:

-96neko?-

*se muestra a una chica rubia pelo corto dormida alado de los gemelos-

Len: Neko-san despierta

*96neko despierta y pega un salto a abrazar a Len*

96:neko: Len-Kun has venido a salvarme.

Len: Alejate de mi D:! *Len empuja a 96neko para que se aleje de el*

Rin: ¬¬

-Gumi!-

*se muestra a una chica de pelo algo corto y verde*

Gumi: Hola a todos ^^, espero hacer muchos amigos

-Yuki!-

*se muestra a una niña pequeña con de pelo castaño oscuro*

Yuki:Hola :$

Luka: *O* Kawaii!

Yuki: :$

-Teto!-

*se muestra a una chica de pelo rosado de 2 colitas*

Teto: jumm yo puedo ser mas kawaii… ;).

-Y por ultimo Neru-

*se muestra una chica rubia pelo largo con su celular*

Neru: mmm…..

Teto: e.e deja el celular por un segundo Lily

Neru: Eh paso algo?.

*Todos bajan del crucero*

Gakupo: Genial de un crucero lujoso a un maldito bosque…

Chris: Como sea los dividiré en 2 equipos los que mencione van atrás mio.

Chris: Luka , Gakupo , Neru , Teto , Yuki , Kaito y Miku

*los 7 se juntan atras de Chris*

Chris: Seran conocidos como…. Los Bakas Molestos!

Miku: *O* el nombre es genial

Luka: Te parece? -.-

Neru: *tecleando su celular* como nos llamábamos?

Kaito: No se… me perdi mirando tus ojos ;).

*Neru le da una cachetada*

Kaito: Auch…Oye!

Yuki: Equipo debemos concentrarnos tendremos un desafio pronto

Teto: Si yo apoyo a la niña Kawaii.

*Confesionario de Teto*

- Jajaja me esforzare por hacer una alianza con Yuki y traicionarla asi la podre eliminar y ser la mas Kawaii … Oh …. Si …sere la mas Kawaii…Muajajajaja..

*Fin del confesionario*

Chris: Bueno entonces… Len,Rin,96neko,Piko,Gumi,Meiko y Miki serán conocidos como los…..Hentaios Pervertidos! :D

Meiko: pero que rayos ¬¬

Kaito: TwT su nombre es mas cool

96neko: *bebiendo tapioca* ;) Len-Kun estamos en el mismo equipo…

Len: Alejate de mi D:!

Rin: ¬¬

*confesionario de Rin*

- Esa tramposa de 96neko esta muy cerca de Len …eh visto los mensajes que le deja en su muro de Facebook….son extraños pero se que le gusta pro… vamos a Len! No podría salir con una chica tan fea adicta a la tapioca…o eso espero… debo sacarla de este juego rápido ¬¬!-

*Fin del confesionario*.

Gumi: Un placer conocerlos compañeros de equipo C:.

Miki:…

*Confesionario de Miki*

- Entiendo la extrategia de Gumi..ella quiere llevarse bien con todos para luego ELIMINARME!.-

*Fin del confesionario*

Chris: Bueno apúrense y dejen sus cosas en los ranchos tenemos un rancho para cada sexo uno para las chicas y uno para los chicos y…. si en las abitaciones estarán los equipos mezclados.. tienen media hora luego empieza su desafio…

*Confesionario de Miku*

-Desafio? Este Chris esta loco no puede haber un desafio el primer dia que entramos…aunque siempre lo uvo ._.-

*Fin del confesionario*

*En el rancho de los chicos*

Kaito: Y que tal las chicas? ;) ee…

Gakupo: Siempre eres asi de pervertido? -.-

Len: Solo somos 3 chicos?

Gakupo: Se ve que al publico le atraen mas las chicas

Kaito: Y …. No los culpo

*Piko entra por la puerta*

Piko: Hola amigos C:

Kaito: Sal de aquí chica pervertida D:

Piko: Que soy un chico!

Len: O.o eres un chico?

Gakupo: Tienes una voz muuuuy aguda

Piko: T-T

*Confesionario de Piko*

-Siempre me confundieron con una chica para todos y todas que me estén viendo SOY UN CHICO! D:!-.

*Fin del confesionario*

*En el rancho de las chicas*

96neko: *O* que sexy que es Len-Kun no chicas?

Miku: Jajaja eso no te lo puedo negar

96neko: Seeh pero es mio ;)

Luka: Lo que digas …

Yuki: Yo quiero ser como ustedes cuando sea mas grande :$ y tener un lindo novio

Teto: Aww Yuki claro que si seras mejor que todas nosotras juntas.

Rin: Todos se fijan en Len? Por que no se fijan en otro hay 3 chicos mas .

Miki: Oigan.. Piko no esta en el rancho?

Rin: Piko es hombre -.-

Gumi: Es un hombre? :O

Miki: Ah .. cierto.. xD

Neru: *tecleando en su celular* Quien es un hombre?

Meiko: Neru ¬¬ al menos podrías dejar esa cosa y prestar un poco mas de atención

Neru: Paso…

Chris (por el altavoz) : ATENCION TODOS LOS CAMPISTAS REPORTARSE EN LA PLAYA AHORA!.

*Todos fueron a la Playa donde había 6 Robots gigantes 3 rojos y 3 azules*

Chris: Campistas su primer desafío va a ser de Neon Genesis Evangelion y como no se nada sobre esta serie simplemente les dire que tendrán que usar esto robots "EVA" biomecánicas para destruirse entre ustedes elijan 3 de cada equipo para este desafío.

96neko: Dejenme esto chicos Evangelion es de mis serie preferidas

Len: -.- Ok ve Neko

*Neko agarra a Len de una oreja*

96neko: Tu me acompañas ;)

Len: T-T por que a mi!

Gumi: Y quien mas necesitamos a alguien de carácter fuerte..

Rin: ¬¬ yo ire!

Meiko: Suerte..

Chris: Asi que Rin , Len y 96neko para los Hentaios Pervertidos.!

Kaito: Rayos yo quería ese nombre

*Luka Golpea a Kaito*

Luka: CONCENTRENCE! , yo ire y necesito a dos mas de ustedes..

Miku: Y quien crees que ira contigo.. osea nadie quiere perder el desafio si lo pierden tendrán una razón para eliminarlos

Luka: Pero quieres que perdamos por default? Yo no tolero eso….Teto…Neru ustedes me acompañaran

Teto: Ok…

Neru: *tecleando el celular* Que yo que?

*Luka agarra a Neru y la lleva a la fuerza al bot*

Chris: Bueno están listos? Ya!

96neko: :) oh si! Hora de patear sus estúpidos traseros.

Rin: Deja de versear y concéntrate ¬¬

96neko: ¬¬ bueno che…

Len: Vamos chicas que el otro equipo ya esta en posición

Luka: Vamos! Teto , Lily Rodéenlos!

*Teto Rodea a los Gemelos*

Luka: LILY!

Neru: *tecleando su celular* eh pasa algo?

*96neko le dispara con una ametralladora a Neru*

Neru: :S que rayos si sigue disparando romperá….mi celular!

Luka: que rayos yo te ayudare a rodearlos..

*Len le dispara a Luka de lejos*

*Luka lo esquiva*

Teto: Oye que haces niñito ¬¬

*Teto le dispara a Len*

Neru: Aaaa este robot va a…..

*explota el robot y Neru sale disparada*

Neru: Mi celulaaaar….

96neko: Jajaja uno menos O.O

*Luka aparece atrás de ella*

Luka: :) di bye bye Neko!.

*Luka hace explotar el robot de 96neko*

Rin:¬¬ oye tu tero que te piensas no le dispares a mi hermano!

*Los 2 Gemelos le disparan a Teto*

Teto: D: que rayos! 2 contra uno no vale!

*el robot de Teto explota*

*Luka iba a toda velocidad a la ubicación de los gemelos*

Len: RIN ESCAPA!

*Rin se va lejos*

Piko: O.O este desafio es como ver Evangelion en 3D

96neko: LEN-KUN LEN-KUN LEN-KUN NOW LEN-KUN LEN-KUN LEN-KUN NOW!

Luka: Llego tu turno Kagamine

Len: ¬¬ no dejare que le hagas daño a Rin!

*Len trata de defenderse de las balas que el robot de Luka le lansaba*

Luka: Tu robot es muy resistente por delante..

*el robot de luka salta por encima del de Len*

Luka: Pero que tal atrás!

Len: Rayos D:

*Luka le dispara desde atrás y el robot explota*

96neko: Len Kun Len Kun…TwT

Luka: Rin voy por ti…..

*Luka se mete en el bosque donde rin se había ido*

*Rin sale de los arboles*

Rin: En tu cara Luka :)

Luka: Pero que…rayos O.O

*Rin le dispara al bot de Luka y este explota*

Len: SII! RIN! :D

Rin: Gracias Len ^^

Piko: GANAMOS

Gumi: Genial ^O^

Meiko: Bueno a los otros le toca la eliminación.

Miki: Bien hecho gemelos , bien hecho Neko-San.

Neru: Wii mi celular se salvo *O*

Todos : ¬¬

*Eliminación de Los Bakas Molestos*

Chris: Bueno todos votaron y tomaron su decisión quien no reciba una Galleta quedara fuera del juego y no podrá regresar JAMAS!.

La primera es para… Luka

Luka: Gracias :)

Chris: Gakupo

Gakupo: *O* Dancing Samurai! *se pone a bailar*

Chris: Yuki

Yuki: C: gracias

Chris: Kaito ;)

Kaito: Yeah otro día mas con chicas!

Chris: Y Miku.

Miku: Thanks

Chris: Teto….Neru… solo queda una galleta en esta bolsa quien no reciba esta galleta quedara fuera de la competencia

La ultima Galleta es para…

….

…..

….. TETO!

Teto: Uff….

Neru: *tecleando en el celular* paso algo?

*Chris la agarra y la pone en la canoa de los perdedores*

Neru: ESPEREN A DONDE VA ESTA CANOA…!

Chris: Buen viaje Neru Jajaja…. Bueno nos vemos en el próximo episodio de TOTAL DRAMA LOID!


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada no escribo mucho ósea que si el fic no les gusta NO ME JUZGUEN!.Tiene algo de CrossOver y los personajes son originalmente de Vocaloid y Total Drama (en algún caso). Bueno espero que les guste .**

**PD: NO ME HAGO CARGO DE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA (?)**

*En la choza de los chicos*

Len: *despertando* que hora es?

Gakupo: La hora en que todo Samurai debe despertarse

Len: *medio dormido* ¿Las 9 de la mañana?

Gakupo: No chiquillo las 4 de la mañana :D

Len: que rayos?.. seguiré durmiendo , te recomendaría que tu también

*Suena un trompetazo militar*

Piko: Aaaa! D: ¿Qué hora se supone que es?

Len: O.o las 4 de la mañana

Piko: Fuck.. este Chris

Len: O.o Kaito no se despertó ni con ese trompetazo

Kaito: *dormido* Hola preciosa…Zzzzz

Gakupo: e.e *abofetea a Kaito*

Kaito: *dormido* MIKU! AUN ES TEMPRANO!. Sigamos en lo que estábamos

Len , Piko y Gakupo: e.e. DESPIERTAAAAAAAAA!

Kaito: *despierta* -.- ¿por que rayos interrumpen mis sueños pervertidos?

Piko: *facepalm*

Kaito: Preciosa por que te tapas la cara? deja ver tu hermoso y bello rostro

Piko: QUE SOY HOMBRE!

*en la choza de las chicas todas habían despertado menos 96neko*

Miku: -.- rayos esa trompeta de mier…

Teto: Eso es mejor que los sonidos eternos que hacia Neru con su celular..

Luka: Dormilonas esto es una clave directa que empieza el desafío 8-| y no pienso perder otra vez contra ti Rin.

*voz de Chris por el altavoz*: TODOS DIRIJANSE A LA COCINA. SI FALTA ALGUN PARTICIPANTE PERDERAN EL DESAFIO :).

Yuki: Vamos equipo!

*Todas las Bakas molestas se dirigieron a la cocina*

Gumi: D: 96neko sigue dormida

Meiko: Despierten a la vaga ¬¬

Rin: DESPIERA 96neko! D:

Meiko: Que rayos -.- yo la cargo *Meiko carga a 96neko*

Miki: Apurense!

96neko: Zzzz..Len…Zzzz

*Todos llegan a la cocina en el cual había una gran bola negra cubriendo gran parte de ella*

Rin: Len :$ como pasastes la noche?

Len: *-* Genial Rin y tu?

Rin: :3 Genial

96neko: *Se despierta* LEN KUN! *lo abraza*

Rin: ¬¬ Mierd..

Len: D: Neko-San

96neko: Como pasastes la noche?... ¿Soñastes Conmigo?...Yo soñé contigo!

Len: *se saca una banana de su pelo* ¬¬ Neko!

96neko: La puse para saber cuando te darias cuenta :D

Rin: -.- Neeko Saan!

96neko: LEN KUN NOW LEN KUN NOW LEN KUN LEN LEN KUN NOW

Chris: Ya paren con el parloteo que tengo un desafio que explicar ¬¬ ok?

Meiko: Pido disculpas por estos mal educados

Len: e.e

Chris: El desafio consiste en el anime de hoy que es Gantz

Kaito: *O* Gantz! Amo las ecenas pervertidas de ese anime

*Miku lo golpea*

Miku: ¬¬ No es la idea Kaito

Chris: D: déjenme continuar….

Luka: uuyy este Kaito y sus deseos pervertidos…

Chris: Luka ¬¬

Miki: *bostezando* tengo sueño

Gumi: Quien no lo tiene… a estas horas de la mañana

Chris: D: *les da a todos unas armas extrañas* solo busquen al chef y dispárenle con esto! *se va a su camerino*

Meiko: Bueno chicos debemos dividirnos!. Seran 2 equipos de dos y uno de 3

Gumi: Y a ti quien te nombro Jefa?

Piko: Yo quiero ir con Miki

Miki: Ok amiga

Piko: QUE SOY CHICO!

*Confesionario de Piko*

-Miki como que me gusta :$ pro sigue pensando AL IGUAL QUE TODOS ¬¬ que soy una chica para todos y todas que estén mirando esto SOY UNA CHICA! Digo soy un chico! D:.

*Fin del confesionario*

Rin y 96neko: YO CON LEN!

Meiko: Bueno vayan los 3

Rin y 96neko: O.o QUE?

Gumi: Supongo que tengo que ir contigo Meiko…

Meiko: Asi es.

*En el bosque*

Luka: Bueno chicas , samurái y pervertido separemosnos en equipos de 3

Teto: Yo con..

Luka: SILENCIO! Yo elijo…

Yuki: :3 ok

Luka: Gakupo , Teto y yo. Kaito , Miku y Yuki. Separemosnos.

*se muestra a Piko y Miki en una playa*

Miki: De verdad estoy cansada ¿tu no?

Piko: Si algo , creo que todos lo estamos

Miki: Donde crees que puede estar el chef?

Piko: Pues escondido lo mas seguro…

Miki: eso es obvio genio

Piko: :$ lo siento…

*Mientras tanto Kaito , Miku y Yuki se dirigían hacia un lago cercano a donde estaban*

Yuki: Y como sabemos donde encontrar al chef

Miku: Kaito vio Gantz *-* el nos puede ayudar

Kaito: Claro! Solo síganme a mi y este desafio será sencillo

Miku: *-*

Kaito: paso numero uno sacarse la ropa *-*

Miku y Yuki: ¬¬ QUE RAYOS?

Kaito : Quieren Ganar oh no? *pone cara de pervertido* jijijijiji

*Ambas golpean a Kaito*

Kaito: DUELEEEEEE!.

*Len,Rin y 96neko aun se encontraban vagando por el bosque*

Rin: Bueno … Len a cual de las dos prefieres? *le hace ojitos*

Len: O.O Pues…

96neko: Es obvio que a mi! No seas tontita

Rin: ES MI HERMANO!

96neko: Que se siente que tu hermano quiera mas a otra chica que a su propia hermana?

Rin: ¬¬ eso no es cierto cierra la boca!

96neko: Tu cierra la boca niña mal criada ¬¬.

Rin: Malcriada que se crio con el amor de tu vida jaja

96neko: Si , pero se nota que no se criaron igual

Rin: Ya es suficiente *apunta a 96neko con el arma* ¬¬

Len: :S oye Rin ella es de nuestro equipo de todas formas

96neko: O.o Len tiene razón no se que pueda pasar si le disparas a alguien de tu propio equipo…

*Confesionario de Rin*

-La verdad que si no fuera por Len ya le ubiera disparado hace rato la diferencia es que…con un arma de verdad :)-

*Fin del confesionario*

*Luka,Gakupo y Teto seguían las indicaciones de Gakupo*

Luka: Gakupo como estas tan seguro de que es por aquí?

Gakupo: Nunca dudes de un samurai

Luka: Tarde ya lo estoy haciendo -.-

Teto: emm creo que yo también … o sea estamos yendo para cualquier lado!

Gakupo: Quieren que les explique las 4 reglas fundamentales de un Samurai?

Teto: No -.-

Gakupo: REGLA NUMERO 1: Llevar nuestra espada a donde sea

Luka: Nadie quiere escuchar tus estúpidas reglas

Gakupo: REGLA NUMERO 2: Nuestra vestimenta la llevamos para simbolizar nuestra cultura

Teto: e.e me aburro…

Gakupo: REGLA NUMERO 3: Nuestra colita de caballo solo se puede romper o sacar en batalla.

Teto: Que clase de regla es esa?

Gakupo: y la 4….

Luka: las está inventado ahora Teto

Gakupo: y la 4…..

Teto: Si , me di cuenta

Gakupo: BAILAR! *suena música y se pone a bailar* Dancing Samurai SA-MU-RAI!

Luka: REGLA NUMERO 5: Si perdemos el desafío por tus idioteces serás eliminado ¬¬

*Confesionario de Teto*

-Entre los 7 mandamientos de Luka Megurine y las 4 Reglas fundamentales de Gakupo me estoy volviendo realmente LOCA!-.

*Cerca del camerino de Chris se encontraban Gumi y Meiko*

Gumi: Por que en el camerino

Meiko: Es aquí donde se encuentra…

Gumi: Como puedes estar tan segura?

Meiko: No dudes de mi ¬¬

Gumi: No solo digo , ahora como que te crees la jefa

Meiko: Que no lo soy

Gumi: No te sale copiarle a Luka

*Pasa el chef vestido de alien muy rápido entre ellas*

Meiko: Que rayos allí esta sigámoslo

*Gumi y Meiko lo siguen*

Gumi: te tengo *lo apunta* *dispara*

Meiko: No le distes al chef tonta! ¬¬

Gumi: Pero si ni siquiera salió nada

Meiko: Que no has visto Gantz

Gumi: NO!

Meiko: *hace memoria* espera en Gantz donde disparabas explotaba!

Gumi: Que rayos? Por que no me dijiste?

*Una explosión de Pintura Roja alcanzo a las 2 Hentaias*

Chris (por alta voz): Meiko y Gumi están descalificadas.

*En la playa*

Miki: Rayos ya tenemos dos menos :S esto me empieza a asustar no quiero perder y irme a casa *abraza a Piko*

Piko: ^^ No te preocupes Miki ambos llegaremos a la final

Miki: Si *O*?

Piko: Si , daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo :D y llegaremos , juntos

Miki: Aww eres tan linda

Piko: -.- soy un chico

Miki: D: perdón!.

*llegan Rin,96neko y Len*

Len: Que rayos ustedes también estaban aquí?

Miki: Aja

Rin: No se si está bien que nos juntemos todos así tan de repente

96neko: Todo está bien mientras Len-Kun este aquí *-*

*Luka,Gakupo y Yuki se encontraban en la copa de los arboles vigilándolos*

Luka (Susurrando): A la cuenta de 3 atacamos a la pelirroja ¿entendido?

Teto (Susurrando): Si Luka

Gakupo: SI CAPITANA!

Len: sentí algo… ._.

Luka: QUE RAYOS.. , 3!

*los 3 saltaron de los árboles y le dispararon a Miki*

Piko: Miki! D:

Luka: lo siento chiquillo pero sigues tu *Luka le apunta con un arma y dispara*

*Piko se lo esquiva*

Piko: ¬¬ MALDITA! *Piko le dispara a Luka*

Miki: Corre Piko todo estará bien amiga :) llegaremos a la final

Piko: T-T *se va corriendo con los otros 3 Hentaios restantes*

Luka: Yuki Gakupo vayan tras ellos!

*Teto y Gakupo van tras los Hentaios*

*Luka y Miki se unden en una explosión de pintura tanto verde como roja*

Chris (por altavoz): Luka y Miki quedan descalificadas…

*Cerca de un Lago*

Miku: No lo puedo creer descalificaron a Luka

Kaito: Pobre Luka T.T

Yuki: Equipo solo quedamos nosotros Teto y Gakupo debemos encontrar al chef

Kaito: Aun somos mas no tenemos por que perder. A BUSCAR AL CHEF SE HA DICHO!.

*En la playa Len,Rin,96neko y Piko habían rodeado a Teto y Gakupo*

Teto: Estamos en Problemas :S

Gakupo: Esto no vale las leyes samurái impiden una batalla samurái de 4 contra 2

Rin: La diferencia es que esta no es una batalla Samurai

*Los Gemelos disparan a los 2 Bakas Molestos y mientras abandonan el área estos se hunden en una explosión de pintura roja*.

Chris (por el altavoz): Gakupo y Teto están descalificados

Miku: Rayos ahora si , solo quedamos los 3

Yuki: Miku tu y yo vamos a distraer a estos tontos , y tu Kaito pues ve a buscar al chef…

Kaito: Entendido *se va corriendo*

Miku: Nunca te había visto tan estratega Yuki

Yuki: :3 es solo que no quiero que perdamos denuevo

*Las 2 se dirigen a buscar a los hentaios*

*en la playa*

Len: Solo quedamos nosotros 4 ….

Rin: Deberíamos separarnos en 2 equipos

Piko: xD hasta terminan sus frases juntos…

96neko: Bueno Rin va con Piko y yo voy con Len-Kun *o*

Rin: Y por que tu con Len?

96neko: Por que Len me quiere a mi jeje

Rin: Eso no es cierto!

96neko: Que hermana malvada que cuida a su hermano de las chicas

Rin: No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer! *Rin le dispara a 96neko*

96neko: O.o Que rayos hiciste?

Len y Piko: D:

96neko: Len T-T no me dejes sola!

Len: ¿Por qué rayos le disparastes Rin?

Rin: ¬¬ Ahora estas de su lado?

Len: ¬¬ Rin!

Piko: Recomiendo irnos de aquí porque Neko-San va a explotar D:

Rin: Sii , que explote :)

Len: Vámonos!

*los 3 se van lejos*

96neko: LEN KUN!

*96neko se hunde en una explosión de pintura roja*

Chris (desde el altavoz): 96neko queda descalificada

*Al llegar al bosque los 2 equipos se encontraron*

Len: Miku , Yuki somos 3 no tienen escapatoria *los 3 las apuntan*

Yuki: Rayos nos descubrieron D:

Miku: Sabia que no debíamos venir por aquí T-T

*los 3 disparan*

*Miku y Yuki sonríen y se hunden en una explosión de pintura roja *

Chris (desde el altavoz): Miku y Yuki quedan descalificadas.

Piko: Bueno solo queda encontrar a Kaito y ganamos :D

Len: Espera…. No es raro que Miku y Yuki sonrieran antes de haber explotado?

Piko: O.o Que..quieres decir…

Len: Quizás alguno de nosotros fue disparado por alguna de ellas cuando aun no las veíamos!

*Len empieza a correr a toda velocidad*

*Rin y Piko se miran y se hunden en una explosión de pintura verde*

Chris (Por el altavoz): Rin y Piko quedan descalificados

Len: Uff eso estuvo cerca…

Chris (Por el altavoz): Kaito le ha disparado al chef y los Bakas Molestos se quedan con la victoria!. Hentaios nos vemos en la ceremonia de eliminación

Len: Que Rayos?

*Confesionario de Kaito*

-Pues parecía difícil atrapar al chef , pero como siempre tengo mi arma secreta ;O le mostré uno de mis posters Hentai que siempre guardo en mi bolsillo y el chico quedo petrificado mientras su nariz sangraba como catarata y bueno aproveche para dispararle , me inteligencia superior pervertida RULEA!-

*fin del confesionario*

Chris: Hentaios ha sido un duro y largo desafío , supongo que varios están cansados y uno de ustedes hoy dira adiós. Quien no reciba una galleta quedara eliminado y no podrá volver … JAMAS!. Las primeras galletas son para…

Chris: Len,Miki

Len: :S

Miki: Uff…

Chris: Piko

*Miki y Piko se miran y sonríen*

Chris: Gumi y….96neko

Gumi: :D

96neko: Len YEAH! Otra semana juntos ;)

Chris: Rin…Meiko… solo queda una galleta en este plato y esa galleta es para …..

…

…

…

…..

….

….

…..

….

….

…

..

RIN!

Rin: :)

Chris: Meiko dile adiós a tu soberanía en el equipo

Meiko: Que puedo decir… Rin fue la que arruino su desafío…

*Meiko se va en la Canoa de los perdedores*

*confesionario de Rin*

-No fue muy difícil convencer a Piko,Miki y a Gumi de eliminar a Meiko ya que a todos odiaban que se hiciera la mandona gracias a eso zafe de la eliminación siguiente en irse Neko-San :)-

*fin del confesionario*

Chris: ¿Quién se quedara con Len? ¿Cuántos Mangas Hentai leerá Kaito esta noche? Todo eso y mucho mas en el Próximo episodio de Total Dramaloid!


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón Por un subir episodio durante tanto tiempo estuve algo ocupado con otros proyectos :3. Pero ahora pienso continuar con la historia, un capitulo por semana. Gracias por seguirla c: .**

**Total Dramaloid: Episodio 3 "Yo quiero ser un maestro pokémon"**

*Como siempre a la mañana un trompetazo despertaba a todos los concursantes para desayunar la deliciosa comida del master chef*

*En el comedor los concursantes se sentaban en una mesa por equipo para recibir su desayuno*

Gumi: ¿Esto se supone que es un desayuno? *señala la baba verde que acababa de servirle el chef*

Piko: Al menos combina con tu pelo jaja

Gumi: No te burles de mi pelo, niña mal criada.

Miki: ¡Que es un chico!.

*Confesionario de Piko*

- Miki reconoció que soy un chico :D , esto es lo más feliz que me ha pasado en la vida, de verdad me ama –

96neko: Que tal amaneciste Len? *_*

*96neko observa a los dos hermanos algo distanciados*

96neko: Len D: ¿Por qué no me contestas?

Rin: …

Len: …

96neko: ¿Acaso hice algo mal D:?, es todo tu culpa Rin siempre te interpones entre… *es interrumpida por Gumi*

Gumi: ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Len voto a Rin la semana pasada ella está triste por eso.

96neko: ¿Qué Len hiso qué? *_*

Gumi: No es momento de que te emociones, si los hermanos están peleados no hablaran con nadie, incluso Len no te dirigirá la palabra.

96neko: ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Len me ama! *agarra a Len de un brazo y se lo lleva fuera del comedor* ¡vamos Len-kun , te enseñare que un mundo sin Rin es más feliz!.

Len: Espera Neko-San…. *Pero el chico ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del comedor por su acosadora*

Piko: Pero aun no terminaban su desayuno D:

Miki: ¿Quién quiere terminar con esta baba parecida al cabello de Gumi que llaman desayuno?

Gumi: ¡Oye!

*Todos miran sorprendidos como Luka comía cada plato de la baba verde que el chef le daba*

Miku: Emm Luka ¿Cómo te puede gustar esto?

Teto: Es un asco x.x

Luka: ¡Aprovechen lo que tienen mariquitas!

Yuki: Luka es todo un ejemplo a seguir :3

Gakupo: Si Luka puede un honrado samurái también *empieza a comer*

Miku: Sea lo que sea no pienso comer esto

Kaito: ¡Todo lo que sea verde es un asco! Menos los chistes claro ;)

Miku:

*Confesionario de Miku*

- ¿Todo lo verde es un asco? ¿Mi cabello también? D: -

*Chris entra al comedor*

Chris: ¡Campistas!, un nuevo desafío les espera.

Kaito: Dime que toca anime hentai *_*

Chris: No… el desafío será ¡pokémon!

Teto: Wii pokémon c: .

*Confesionario de Teto*

- Esos bichitos kawaii me harán mas kawaii que Yuki :D muajajaja –

Miki: Yo quiero un Pikachu :3.

Chris: Pues no serán pokémon reales je , je no tenemos presupuesto para hacer hologramas y eso, por lo tanto hemos soltado animales salvajes por toda la isla.

Yuki: D: ¿nuestros pokémon serán animales reales?

Chris: Exacto jajaja, cada concursante tendrá una ChrisBall.

Piko: ChrisBall hmm , nunca eh escuchado de eso.

Chris: Es una simple pokebola que al lanzarla sale una red para atrapar a su animal.

Una vez que tengan su "pokémon" en la red tienen que llevarlo a la zona de batalla, pero no podrán llegar allí sin antes pelear contra entrenadores que solo quieren molestarlos, los primeros de cada equipo en llegar a la zona de batalla tendrán que enfrentarse en una batalla pokémon, el ganador , decide si su equipo va a eliminación oh no. Por cierto si pierden la ChrisBall oh a su pokémon quedan descalificados.

Aquí está todo lo que necesitan *les da un mapa, una gorra, y una Chris ball a cada uno de los concursantes*

Luka: 8-| Equipo, soy la indicada para llevarlos a la victoria, mi padre me enseño todo sobre caza.

Gakupo: No le hagan caso, los samurái nacimos para cazar.

Kaito: No sabía que los samurái cazaban *_*

Luka: Los samurái no cazan es todo mentira de él Kaito ¬¬

Gakupo: Para ti todos es mentira mia Luka-san

Luka: ¡Pero si en verdad lo es!

Gakupo: Los que quieran seguir a un gran cazador vengan conmigo…

*Todos los Bakas molestos menos Luka y Yuki van tras Gakupo y salén del comedor con una marcha "militar"*

Luka: Genial ya me quede sola

Yuki: Yo te sigo a ti Luka-sama

Luka: Me alegra tener a alguien fiel a su líder en mi equipo *le hace un saludo militar*

*Yuki se lo devuelve*

*Mientras tanto los Hentaios trataban de organizarse*

Gumi: Genial analicemos nuestra situación, Rin está depresiva en un rincón alejado de la mesa y Len y 96neko se desaparecieron ._. ¿Qué carajo hacemos?

Miki: Supongo que tendremos que resolverlo entre nosotros :s

Piko: Pero corremos con bastante desventaja, los tres son jugadores fuertes

Gumi: Pero si perdemos tendremos a quien eliminar

*los tres salieron a buscar sus pokémon mientras Rin seguía sentada en el comedor*

Rin: ¿Por qué Len me traicionó?

*un chico extraño se acerco a ella*

Rin: ¿Len?

- ;) no, soy mucho mejor que el… vengo a ayudarte Rin … no a traicionarte.

*Mientras tanto 96neko y Len se habían perdido*

Len: Rayos ¿Dónde estamos Neko-san?

96neko: No se, Len-kun yo solo quería pasar tiempo contigo T.T

Len: Esta bien, se que tu solo querías ayudar

96neko: :D Len no está enojado conmigo.

Len: No pero a esta hora el desafío ya debería haber empezado, hay que llegar al comedor y hallar a Chris, el tema es que no sabemos por donde tenemos que ir :s

96neko: ¡Vamos Len! confía en el instinto de futura esposa!

Len: ¿Futura esposa? e.e

*En ese momento el equipo de Gakupo se acercaba a la playa*

Gakupo: Que gran lugar para cazar *_*

Teto: ¿Me estas jodiendo Gakupo? ¿Qué piensas cazar en la playa?

Gakupo: ¿Peces? Daah

Teto: *facepalm* no podrás batallar con un pez como tu compañero, NO RES-PI-RA en la tierra!.

Kaito: ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué hay de los pokémon de tipo agua? Puedes usar un Magikarp en la tierra sin problema.

Teto: ¡Pero esto no es Pokémon!.

Gakupo: No sabes nada de cazadores Teto

Teto: Me hubiera ido con Luka -.-

Kaito: Yo voy quien vaya Miku, espera ¿Miku? D:

Gakupo: Perdimos a una camarada…

Kaito: Seguro que se la llevo uno de esos pulpos pervertidos que habitan en el mar… debo… rescatarla…

*Kaito salto al mar, y comenzó a nadar hacia ningún lugar aparente*

Teto: Bueno Samurai, solo quedamos nosotros dos aquí …

Teto: Emm ¿Gakupo? ¡tambien se fue! D:

*Al contrario de los Bakas molestos, los Hentaios pervertidos no tenían mucho problema en hallar a su pokémon, Piko, Miki y Gumi habían conseguido tres ardillas.

Piko: Supeeer tengo una ardilla

Miki: Ahora se supone que debemos ganarle a todos los entrenadores para llegar a la zona de batalla.

Gumi: ¿Recuerdas que Chris dijo que no tenían presupuesto?

Miki: Si…

Gumi: Pues no mintió *señala varias figuras de cartón con entrenadores mal dibujados que seguían el camino hacia la zona de batalla*

Piko: ._. ok… entonces vamos directo a la zona de batalla

*Los tres se dirigieron a la zona de batalla mientras sus otros dos compañeros recién encontraban el comedor*

96neko: ¡Llegamos!

Len: No debo desconfiar más de tu instinto de gato c:

96neko: ¡Jamás!

Chris: Pero están descalificados ._.

Ambos: ¡¿Qué?!

Chris: Pues si el desafío empezó hace rato, ya ambos equipos se van a enfrentar en la última etapa.

Len: ¿Última etapa?

Chris: no importa, su equipo aun tiene oportunidad, oh no… jejejeje

*Piko Miki y Gumi llegaron a la zona de batalla donde se encontraron con Luka y Yuki*

Gumi: Yo le ganare a quien sea de ustedes dos

Luka: Sera contra mi, haber si puedes c:

Gumi: ¡Ardillamon yo te elijo!

Piko: ¿Qué la terminación mon no era para los Digimon?

Gumi: Da igual

Luka: Vamos ¡Lukito!

*un tigre de véngala sale de las espaldas de Luka*

Miki: ¿Cómo carajo hiso para domar a un tigre? O.O

Piko: Esto no tiene buena pinta O.O

*Gumi observa como el tigre despedaza a su ardilla*

Gumi: Y se suponía que Gantz era un anime gore O.O

Yuki: Bien Luka-sama, ganamos

Chris (por el altavoz): Y los Bakas molestos GANAN!, Reúnanse todos en la puerta del comedor.

*Todos se reunieron menos Rin*

Kaito: ¿Miku que te hiciste en el pelo?

Miku: Una peluca negra :D ¿no te gusta?

Kaito: ¡Así que eso estabas haciendo! Pensé que te había raptado ese mujeriego de Len

Len: ¡HEY!

Kaito: Igual estaba más lindo de verde

Miku: Pero dijiste que el verde te daba asco O.o

Kaito: Hablaba de la comida del chef xD

Miku: ¿Entonces me pase todo el maldito desafío buscando una peluca al pedo? ToT deberías ser más específico

Kaito: Entonces lo ser, ;) ¿lo hacemos hoy?

Miku: ¿Lo de planear una estrategia?, ¡claro!

Kaito: Si que tengo que ser mas especifico T.T

Len: ¿Dónde está Rin?

Chris: No se amigo, ella desapareció o.o

96neko: Nadie la necesita de todas formas

Len: ¡Yo la necesito!

Gumi: Pues más vale que desapareció por que la íbamos a eliminar…

Miki: Pero si ¿Rin no era nuestra aliada?

Gumi: Eso pensé hasta que no nos ayudo ni un poco en el desafío

Piko: Tienes razón

Gumi: Gracias amiga, y no es la única que no hiso nada *observa a Len y a 96neko*

Chris: ¡Pero este desafío tiene otro sistema de eliminación!

Miki: ¿Otro sistema?

Chris: Exacto Luka por ser la ganadora del desafío, elegirá a uno de los Hentaios y este será eliminado, incluida Rin este donde este

Teto: Aun no me creo que domó un tigre.

Yuki: Jaja deberían haber seguido a Luka-sama desde un principio.

Gakupo: *se arrodilla* Lo siento mi honorable señora por dudar de sus habilidades

Luka: e.e Gakupo ¿tienes problemas mentales?, bueno haber a quien elijo c: …

….

….

…..

…

…

…..

…

…..

…..

….

Luka: ¡GUMI! Estás fuera :D

Gumi: ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo? :c ok

*Gumi se sube al barco*

Gumi: Chau equipo se que ustedes no me eliminarían c:

Piko: Chau Gumi, ¡ganaremos por ti!

Miki: *susurrando* ¿lo haremos?

Piko: *susurrando* Que crea que si

*Confesionario de Luka*

- ¿Por qué elimine a Gumi? Sencillo, los hentaios están arruinados y la única alianza y coherente era la de Miki, Piko y Gumi. Pero de los tres Gumi era por mucho la más inteligente así debilitamos al rival y sacamos a una competidora fuerte antes de la fusión.

Chris: ¿Dónde estará Rin? ¿96neko aprovechara esto para apoderarse de Len? ¿Luka adoptara a "Lukito" su tigre de véngala?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo episodio de

TOTAL

DRAMA

LOOOOIIIID!


	4. Chapter 4

Total Dramaloid: Episodio 4 "Nuevos enemigos"

*En la noche después del desafío, Len no podía dormir, preocupado por la desaparición de Rin*

Len: Piko ¿crees que le haya pasado algo malo?

Gakupo: Pues si desapareció es claro que algo le paso, ahora déjanos dormir…

Piko: No seas malo con el Gakupo D:

Gakupo: ¿Malo? Soy realista son las dos de la mañana y en dos horas me tendre que levantar

Piko: ¿A las cuatro de la mañana? O.o

Gakupo: Ajam, como todos deberían

Piko: Pss Len tranquilo, ella está bien

Len: Gracias Piko

*Todos se durmieron*

*A la mañana siguiente, un trompetazo despertó a los participantes como de costumbre*

*Luka despierta*

Luka: ¡Un reto nuevo nos espera Yuki!

Yuki: Claro Luka-sama

Teto: Oigan yo también soy del equipo

Luka: Preferiste irte al equipo de Gakupo

Miku: ¡Somos todos del mismo equipo! ._.

Luka: Eso pensé hasta que dudaron de mis habilidades de domadora de tigres 8-|

Miku: ¿Como carajo se supone que íbamos a saber que domabas tigres? ._.

Luka: Pff… no hace falta mucha inteligencia para saber que lo puedo hacer todo

Yuki: Traidores ¬o¬

Teto: Aun así somos más c;

Miku: A cierto, los superamos por mucho

Luka: No pienso perder un desafío

Teto: Pues inténtalo o te eliminaremos

Luka: c: no eliminarían a la jugadora más fuerte de su equipo

Miki: Discusiones que no entiendo… Rin desapareció y Neko-san sigue dormida, no sé qué hago aquí ._.

Chris (Por el alta voz): Reúnanse con sus equipos en la cabaña principal

Miki: ¡Neko-san despierta! , Nos reuniremos con Len-kun!

*96neko despierta*

96neko: ¡LEN KUN NOOOOW!

*Confesionario de Miki*

- Parezco la niñera de Neko-san y la única persona con un poco de cordura aparte de mi es Piko, si lo eliminan, estaría definitivamente sola en este juego -

*En la cabaña de los chicos*

Gakupo: ¡Ya oíste Kaito!, vamos al desafío compañero

Kaito: *0* ¡chicas aquí voy!

Piko: Vamos Len ¿animate si?

Len: Si…

*Todos se reúnen en el rancho principal*

Chris: ¡Tenemos un problema! Oh sí que lo tenemos… así que el desafío de hoy no se basara en ningún anime…

Kaito: ¬¬ ¿y para cuando el desafío Hentai?

Luka: ¡Que no habrá ese desafío pervertido!

Kaito: T.T

Gakupo: No maltrates a Kaito, Luka el no se merece eso, ningún hombre se merece eso…

Luka: Déjate de hacerte el filosofo, samurái cursi ¬¬

Gakupo: ¿A quién llamas cursi "diosa del universo"? ¬3¬

*Confesionario de Teto*

- Si hay algo que tengo claro de Luka y Gakupo, es que se amán jajaja –

Miki: Piko c:

Piko: Miki c:

Chris: ¡Déjense de cursiladas y déjenme terminar!, ¡Rin desapareció! Y esto no puede continuar hasta que vuelva al juego ¬¬ ¿entienden? El primero en encontrar a Rin y traerla aquí gana… *se va*

Luka: ¡Vamos Yuki! *Luka y Yuki corren en una dirección aleatoria*

Gakupo: ¡Vamos equipo!

Miku: ¡Kaito no está!

Teto: *facepalm* en el capitulo anterior se pierde Miku, ¿en este Kaito? El escritor ya se quedo sin ideas -.-".

Gakupo: ¡No importa Kaito!, podemos seguir igual

Miku: ¿Qué no importa Kaito? El es de las fichas más importante equipo… no se ustedes yo me voy a buscar a Kaito *se pierde en el bosque*

Teto: bueno genio ¿ahora qué hacemos?

Gakupo: T.T ¿crees que se? , yo solo quería ser popular *se sienta chupándose un dedo*

Teto: *facepalm* vamos samurái, sígueme a mi *Gakupo la sigue deprimido*

*Mientras tanto los hentaios pervertidos*

Len: ¡Equipo hay que recuperar a Rin!

Miki: Creo que ya nos dimos cuenta ._.

Piko: Dividámonos en dos ya que pff somos cuatro

Miki: ¡Yo con Piko! *lo toma de la mano*

Piko: :$

*confesionario de Piko*

- Miki aveces es tan tierna :3 , y posesiva .-. –

Len: ¿Entonces yo con Kuro-san? ¡Pero ella odia a Rin!

*96neko viene corriendo y abraza a Len*

96neko: ¡Así que allí está mi esposo! *¬*

Len: Alguien máteme T.T

*Piko y Miki ya se habían ido*

96neko: Oye Len, también quiero salvar a Rin c:

Len: ¿A si?

96neko: ¡Claro que sí! Ella es tu hermana, es como tú, pero en femenino y no soporto verte triste.

Len: Aww Neko-san :3

96neko: ¡Además quiero invitarla a nuestra boda! C:

Len *facpalm*

*Mientras tanto Kaito se había perdido en el camino por distraerse con algo "muy fascinante" *

Kaito: *_* un camino de revistar XXX, esto debe indicar el paraíso… rayos D: ya no hay más, bueno equipo ¿adónde vamos? ¿Equipo? Carajo me perdí T.T

?: Kaito tanto tiempo las revistas solo eran una distracción para atraerte hacía mi

Kaito: ¬3¬ esto es la guerra ¡Akaito!

*Una persona igual a Kaito pero de pelo rojo y ropas de ese mismo color aparecía enfrente del baka molesto*

Akaito: ¡Tanto tiempo! Jajaja, pervertido compañero.

Kaito: Si vienes para que te devuelva esos mangas que me prestaste, pues los perdí

Akaito: ¡LOS PERDISTE!

Kaito: D,: lo siento Akaito es que… se los comió mi perro

Akaito: ¬¬ ¿Los perdiste o se los comió tu perro?

Kaito: u.u es que se los presté a Miku.

Akaito: ¿Solo te los quieres quedar por que las chicas del manga son lindas cierto? ¬o¬

Kaito: Emm no…. C,:

Akaito: ¡Maldito pervertido!, ok de todas formas no venía por eso, si no porque el tonto de Chris nos pago para esto.

Kaito: Pues no conseguirán nada ¬3¬

Akaito: Solo tengo que atraparte Kaito, y no es muy difícil que digamos xD.

Kaito: Pues inténtalo *se pone en pose de batalla*

*Akaito lo agarra por la espalda y se lo lleva*

Kaito: ¡Espera Akaito, no me hagas nada! ¡te devolveré los mangas! T.T …

*Miku entra en acción*

Miku: ¡Deja a mi novio Akaito!

Akaito: ¿Novio?

Kaito: ¿Novio? *_*

Akaito: ¿Pues lo quieres? Jajaja, *Akaito agarra a Kaito y lo golpea contra el suelo hasta que este cae inconsciente*

Miku: …

Akaito: ¿Y ahora que harás? ;)

Miku: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajaj ajaj

Akaito: ._.

Miku: Jaajjajajajajaajaj!

Akaito: ._.

Miku: ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? :D, me hiciste enojar…

Akaito: Miku luces diferente de lo normal ._. …

Miku: ¿Diferente? ¿Diferente? :D no se de que hablas ajajjajajajaj *se acerca lentamente a Akaito*

Akaito *retrocediendo* : ._. … ¿Miku estas bien?

Miku: No podría estar mejor… c:

*Akaito sale corriendo*

Miku: Puedes correr pero no esconderte Akaito ¡Tu sangre me llama! Jajajajajja te despedasare, te despedasare jajajajaja *sigue lentamente a Akaito*

*En ese preciso momento Luka y Yuki habían sido detenidos por otro conocido*

Luka: Así que era todo parte de tu plan

Yuki: Luka-sama o.o ¿Quién es él?

Luka: c: digamos que un viejo amigo

*El chico tenía cabellos verdes y un gran parecido a Miku*

Luka: ¡Mikuo!

Mikuo: Luka que bueno encontrarte por aquí, pero no eres a quien estás buscando

*Luka lo agarra del cuello*

Luka: No me importa, quiero ganar este desafío ¿Dónde está Rin?

Mikuo: Eres muy dura Luka-san, ¿Por qué piensas que yo tengo algo que ver con la desaparición de Rin?

Luka: Fácil, nunca confié en ti y es raro que estés aquí

Mikuo: Pues no soy el único, Akaito y otros dos más también han venido

Luka: No me mientas Mikuo ¿Dónde metiste a Rin?

Mikuo: Siempre tan inteligente, pero está ves perdiste

Luka: ¿Perdi?

Yuki: Luka-san!

*Akaito tenía amenazada con un cuchillo a Yuki*

Luka: ¡Yuki! D:

Mikuo: Sueltame si no quieres que nada le pase

*Luka lo suelta*

Luka: Eres un hijo de…

Mikuo: No tienes por qué terminar la frase ;), acompáñenme *Ata a Yuki y a Luka en un árbol*

Luka: ¿Qué eres un acosador pervertido ahora?

Mikuo: Jaja muy graciosa, es todo parte del show Lu-ka-san, Akaito ve a buscar a los demás

Akaito: Pero Miku está loca y viene directo para acá :s

Mikuo: ¿Miku? , tiempo sin ver a mi hermana menor, tranquilo yo me encargo de ella ;)

Akaito: Ok Mikuo nos encontramos después…

*Ambos se van*

Luka: ¡Gakupo sal ahora!

*Gakupo y Teto salen de entre los arboles*

Gakupo: ¿Sin rencores?

Luka: Claro que no c:

*Gakupo saca su espada y corta las cuerdas que mantenían atrapadas a Luka y Yuki*

Teto: bien hecho Gakupo

Yuki: ¡Sí! Muchas gracias

Luka: Después de todo no eres inútil para el equipo *le da la mano*

Gakupo: Claro que no general Luka *le da la mano*

*Mientras tanto Piko y Miki se encontraron con una chica algo perdida*

Piko: ¡Miki mira!

Miki: Esa chica… ¡Es Rin-chan!

Piko: No no, Rin-chan tiene el pelo más corto, aunque debo admitir que se parecen bastante o.O

*Miki se acerca a la chica*

Miki: Hola

?: Emm hola

*Una chica de pelo largo y rubio bastante tímida aparecía frente a ellos*

Piko: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? C:

?: Lenka

Miki: o.O ¿Lenka?

Piko: Es como si fuera una versión femenina de Len

Lenka: ¿Len? ¿Conocen a Len?

Miki: Si es de nuestro equipo

Lenka: ¿Equipo? Mi hermano me dijo que vendríamos aquí a buscarlo o.o

Piko: Y… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

Lenka: Rinto ¿Por qué?

Miki y Piko: ¡Rinto!

Miki: ¡Como si fuera la versión masculina de Rin!

Piko: Esto es muy raro ¿y por qué estás aquí sola Lenka?

Lenka: No se, perdí de vista a mi hermano, y ahora solo veo arboles :s

Miki: Tranquila acompáñanos.

*96neko había encontrado un extraño camino de tapioca y Len la seguía deprimido*

96neko: Oooh mira Len ¡Tapioca *_*!

Len: Meh, ¿no crees sospechoso un camino de Tapioca?

96neko: Sospechoso oh no amor, es delicioso c;

Len: ok… lo que digas Neko-san

96neko: No puedo ver a mi Len-kun así de triste

Len: …

96neko: ¡Encontraremos a esa Rin!

Len: ¿viste eso? Sígueme Neko *sale corriendo*

96neko: ¡Espera Len-Kun D:! ¡la tapioca! *lo sigue*

*Luego de una larga corrida Len se detiene y señala atrás de un árbol*

Len: ¡Rin!

*Su hermana sale de atrás del árbol pero no estaba sola si no que acompañada de un chico con un gran parecido a Len, mejor dicho su parecido se centraba más en la misma Rin*

Rin: Len ¿Qué haces aquí?

Len: ¿Qué hago aquí? Vinimos a rescatarte Rin D:

Rin: No necesito ser rescatada de nada ni nadie

*el rubio detrás de ella simplemente sonríe*

96neko: Emm… Len-kun ¿quién es ese chico?

Rin: Su nombre es Rinto, gato feo

Len: ¿Entonces no volverás hermana?

Rinto: Creo que lo dejó bastante claro, no la hubieras traicionado Len…

Len: Esto no te incumbe *corre a golpear a Rinto pero este lo detiene*

* Akaito aparece por detrás*

Akaito: Jajajaja así que tú los tenías Rinto

Rinto: Akaito ve a buscar a otros esto es entre él y yo ;)

*Rinto golpea a Len varias veces*

96neko: ¡Len! ¡No te lo permitiré! *corre a salvar a su amado pero Akaito la detiene*

Akaito: Lo siento gatita, pero ya escuchaste esto es entre los rubios Jajajaja

*Len recibe cada golpe que Rinto le da y Rin mira de reojo apenada*

Rin: no aguanto más ¡Rinto! ¡No lo lastimes!

Rinto *mirándola*: ¿Quieres que no lastime al que te lastimo a ti?

Lenka: ¡Rinto! ¡Ya para! ¡Idiota!

*Lenka, Piko y Miki entran en escena*

Len *En el suelo lastimado*: Pi…ko a…migo

Piko: ;) tranquilo ya todo se resolverá

Lenka: Te dije que este desafío había llegado muy lejos nos vamos, tu también Akaito no entiendo que haces ayudando a lastimar personas.

Rinto y Akaito: Lo siento Lenka :c

Lenka: Disculpen las molestias *hace una reverencia* bueno nos vamos *se los lleva a los arrastrando*

Miki: ._.

Piko: ._.

96neko: ._.

Rin: ._.

Len: ._. ¡auch!

Rin: ¿Todo era un maldito desafío? T.T, lo siento por dudar de ti Len *corre a abrazarlo*

Len: Auch no pasa… ¡auch! … nada c:

96neko: bueno bueno mucho amor, pero no te pases que Len es mío *¬* ¿no es así Len-kun no es así?

Len: No ._.

96neko: Si que te gusta hacerte el difícil c;

Rin: Acepta que no te quiere ¬¬

Piko: Supongo que todo volvió a la normalidad ¿no Miki?

Miki: *¬* Ese Rinto si que era sexy

Piko: ToT ¿Qué hago mal?

Chris *por altavoz*: Campistas el desafío acabo los hentaios pervertidos ganan, bakas molestos, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes ;)

*Reunion de los bakas molestos*

Luka: ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa?

Yuki: Me gustan las sorpresas

Gakupo: No siempre son buenas Yuki-san, las guerras samurái que hemos tenido siempre fueron ataques sorpresa creados por…

Luka: Sin ofender pero a nadie le importan tus historias samurái falsas

Teto: Emm ¿Qué es entonces?

Kaito: ¿Dónde está Miku?

Mikuo: Justo alado mío c;

*Mikuo y Miku aparecen en la reunión de los bakas molestos*

Luka: Mikuo deja a Miku en paz, está es una reunión de los bakas molestos, no del relleno de un episodio

Mikuo: Luka, querida, por eso mismo estoy aquí

Miku: Te extrañaba Mikuo-sama

Kaito: ¿Mikuo-sama? O.o

Chris: Exacto como "premio de consuelo" los bakas molestos tienen un nuevo integrante ¡Mikuo!

Yuki: Preferimos no tenerlo

Chris: Pero lo tendrán de todas formas, ya que se me hace interesante este chico en el juego jajaja. Como entra hoy el podrá votar en la eliminación pero no podrá ser votado, bueno hagan sus votos.

Yuki: ¡Eso es injusto!

*Confesionario de Teto*

- Luka es fuerte, muy fuerte, por eso unirme a Mikuo no es mala opción él es el único que puede sacarla del juego –

*En la ceremonia de eliminación*

Chris: bueno chicos la votación es claramente dividida repartiré las galletas entonces

La primera claramente es para Mikuo

La siguiente es para…

Miku

*Mikuo le guiña el ojo está se sonroja*

¡Gakupo!

Gakupo: El destino de un samurái es ganar todo reto que se le presente…

Kaito

Kaito: :/

Quedan dos galletas en este plato y la siguiente es para ….

….

…

…

Luka

Luka: jumm *mira fijamente a Mikuo*

Chris: bueno mitad y mitad de los votos fueron para cada una el voto decisivo lo tubo Kaito quien es el único neutral en este equipo, creo ._.

Y por decisión del voto de Kaito la ultima galleta es para…

…

…

…

…

.

.

…

.

…

.

…

.

…

…

..

Yuki: :S

Teto: c:

¡Teto!

Teto: Goodbye Yuki ;)

Yuki: ¿porque yo?

*Luka y Gakupo miran fijamente a Kaito*

Kaito: ¿Qué? Era la más plana c,:

Gakupo: *facepalm*

Luka: Yuki… fuiste una gran jugadora te deseo suerte

Yuki: Gracias Luka-Sama, ojala ganes

*sube al bote y se va*

Chris: ¿Mikuo seguirá manipulando para obtener más votos? ¿Kaito se decidirá a que alianza ir? ¿96neko y Rin se soportarán mucho tiempo más? *se escuchan unos golpes* creo que no…

Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de

¡TOTAL

DRAMA

LOOOOOID!


	5. Chapter 5

Total Dramaloid: Episodio 5 "El que sobra"  
*Los chicos amanecían sin problemas en aquella bella mañana*  
Piko: Que raro que Chris no nos despertó con una corneta o algo así ._.  
Gakupo: No te preguntes solo disfruta :o  
Piko: Kaito sigue dormido ._.  
Gakupo: El es imposible de despertar…  
Len: c: que lindo día ¿no chicos?  
Mikuo: Pareces muy positivo Len-Kun  
Len: Es que Rin está de nuevo aquí :D  
Mikuo: Me alegro por ustedes *se retira de la habitación*  
Kaito (haciéndose el dormido) : ¿Ya se fue?  
Todos: Si  
Kaito: No confío en ese Mikuo  
Gakupo: Yo tampoco, pero es fuerte, y me preocupa  
Kaito: hubiera votado por él y no por Yuki T.T, pero eso pondría mal a Miku :s  
Gakupo: Cuando pueda, se encargara de ella también…  
Kaito: No se Gakupo tengo que pensarlo *ambos se retiran*  
Piko: Se ve que el otro equipo tiene bastantes dramas  
Len: :D  
Piko: ¿Len me estás escuchando amigo?  
Len: Oh si Piko es que estoy muy feliz… ¡vamos a desayunar esa deliciosa comida!  
Piko: ¿Deliciosa? O.O  
*Confesionario de Piko*  
- Está bien que Len este tan distraído pero espero que eso no lo distraiga del juego ya que seguramente lo necesitaremos para el desafío –  
*En la cabaña de las chicas*  
Luka: ¡Miku reacciona! ¡El es malo!  
Miku: No es cierto, Mikuo es muy bueno conmigo ¬¬  
Luka: Solo juega contigo e.e  
Teto: Tu solo lo dices porque estás celosa de tener a alguien que pueda hacerle frente a la "gran Luka"  
Luka: Serás la próxima comida de Lukito Teto ¬¬  
Rin: Ya chicas, no se peleen, después de todo son un equipo ¿no?  
Luka: ¡Mikuo no es parte del equipo!  
96neko: Zzzzz… Len :3 …  
Rin: *le pega una cachetada a 96neko* ¡Deja de soñar con él!  
96neko: ¿celosa por que formo equipo conmigo en tu búsqueda? ;)  
Rin: ¬¬ El estaba deprimido ¡pudo hacer equipo con cualquiera!  
Teto: Y luego somos nosotros las que debemos dejar de pelear ._.  
Miki: O.o  
*Confesionario de Miki*  
- ¿Qué soy la única que no tiene problemas aquí? ._. -  
*Todas se retiran a desayunar*  
*En el comedor*  
*Miki se acerca a Piko*  
Miki: Emm ¿podemos hablar a solas?  
Piko: ¡Claro! :D  
*Ambos se alejan a un rincón*  
Miki: Muchos problemas están pasando tanto en nuestro equipo y el otro  
Piko: u.u lo sé, vi a Len muy desconcentrado en el juego  
Miki: Y Rin y 96neko ¡no paran de pelear!  
Piko: :s ¿y qué quieres que hagamos?  
Miki: Solo te iba a pedir si me podías prometer algo  
Piko: :D lo que quieras Miki  
Miki: Pues que nada arruine nuestra amistad :c  
Piko: o , claro Miki, nada lo arruinara  
Miki: Gracias :,D *le da un abrazo*  
*Vuelven al comedor*  
Chris: ¡Campistas!, tenemos preparado un nuevo desafío para ustedes, está ves Another será el anime de esta semana.  
Hay una persona que sobra en esté bosque, su trabajo es econtrarl y traerl aquí al campamento de cualquier forma, en lo posible viva jajaja, el primer equipo gana, el equipo perdedor tendrá que votar en la ceremonia de eliminación. Terminen de desayunar y vayan.  
*Todos comen lo más rápido posible menos Len*  
Piko: ¡Vamos Len!, tenemos un desafío pendiente  
Len (comiendo el desayuno): no hay necesidad de apurarse, *_* seguro que Rin encuentra al que sobra.  
Piko *lo toma de la mano*: ;) Seguro que quieres protegerla si algo le pasa  
Len: ¡Cierto el bosque es muy peligroso!  
Piko: Pues por eso mismo…  
*Miki le guiña un ojo desde la ventana*  
Len: ¡Vamos por ese que sobra!  
*Luka y Gakupo discutían sobre la anterior eliminación mientras vagaban por el bosque*  
Luka: ¡Maldito sea ese Mikuo! Yuki… T.T  
Gakupo: Lo sé, pero te tengo una noticia Luka-san  
Luka: ¿Qué noticia camarada?  
Gakupo: Se ve que Kaito tampoco quiere mucho a Mikuo…  
Luka: ¿Entonces por qué no es parte de nuestra alianza?  
Gakupo: Porque sabe que si eliminamos a Mikuo, Miku se pondría muy triste  
Luka: Quien diría que el pervertido de Kaito tuviera corazón después de todo  
Gakupo: Pues se ve que si  
*Ambos ven a alguien que los espiaba detrás de un árbol*  
Luka: ¡Gakupo! ¿visté lo mismo que yo?  
Gakupo: ¿El final de School days?  
Luka: ¡No pedazo de idiota!, alguien no es espía ¡tras él! *Luka corre en una dirección y Gakupo los sigue*  
Gakupo: ¡Está huyendo!  
Luka: ¡Nada supera la velocidad de Luka! *ambos caen en una trampa quedando de cabeza en un árbol*  
Luka: Que lista -.-  
*Mikuo y Miku pasaban por allí*  
Gakupo: ¿Podrías ayudarnos? :,D  
Luka: No precisamos su ayuda  
Mikuo: *libera a Gakupo* claro amigo, después de todo somos un equipo ;)  
Luka: ¬¬ Gakupo, libérame tú  
Gakupo: Gracias Mikuo *_* *libera a Luka* quizás deberíamos dejar que Mikuo sea parte del equipo también, no parece tan mal chico  
Luka: Que rápido cambias de opinión, samurái retrasado, si quieres ir con él, ve… nadie te lo impide *Luka se va en sentido contrario a donde iban los demás*  
Gakupo: Espera ¡Luka! No quise decir eso… ToT  
Mikuo: Tranquilo amigo, solo está algo malhumorada  
Miku: *_* eres genial perdonas a todos  
*Se ve a Kaito observando tras un árbol*  
Kaito (susurrando): Aquí hay gato encerrado ¬o¬, Miku no suele ser así…  
*Mientras tanto Rin y 96neko discutían por Len*  
96neko: ¡Superalo! ¡Len no te ama!  
Rin: ¡Soy su hermana menor, claro que me ama!  
96neko: Pero no de la forma que tu quieres ¿no Len? … ¿Len? ¿Dónde está? D:  
Rin: Pensé que venía atrás nuestro como siempre  
96neko: Y y y y.. ¿Si lo raptaron?  
Rin: ¿Raptaron? D:  
96neko: Claro, un sex simbol como Len, tiene miles de admiradoras y algunas suelen estar… ¡LOCAS!  
Rin: Más que tu… lo dudo ._.  
96neko: Esto es algo serio *bebe tapioca*  
Rin: Ese tal "que sobra" debe haber raptado a mi Len  
96neko: ¿Tu Len? querrás decir ¡MI LEN!  
Rin: No es el punto neko-san ¡hay que ganar este desafío!  
96neko: ¡Y encontrar a Len!  
*ambas salen corriendo sin dirección aparente*  
*Piko Miki y Len buscaban al resto de su equipo*  
Piko: ¿Dónde se habrán metido esas dos?  
Miki: No lo sé, pero si nos separamos podremos encontrarlas más rápido  
Piko: Per si nos separamos…  
*Miki empuja a Piko interrumpiéndolo*  
Miki: ¡Vamos Len! Piko sigue hacía el otro lado  
Len: Ok ^^  
*Len y Miki siguen caminando*  
*Confesionario de Piko*  
- Con Miki hicimos la promesa de no arruinar nuestra amistad, pero me deja solo y se va con Len… seguramente le guste el … y si … míralo: rubio, ojos azules, tierno, romántico ¿y yo? Un chico que parece del sexo opuesto :c –  
?: Pss tu  
Piko: ¿Quién anda allí?  
*Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos celestes y aparentemente tímida se asomaba desde atrás del tronco de un árbol*  
?: ¿No me harás daño cierto?  
Piko: Claro que no c: ¿Cómo te llamas?  
?: Mi nombre es IA  
Piko: Lindo nombre, el mío es Piko ^^  
IA: ¿Piko? Umm me gusta tu nombre amigo  
Piko: ¿amigo? *_*  
IA: ¿Dije algo malo?  
Piko: No no, es que nadie *-* me había reconocido como un chico sin que antes le digiera  
IA: Pues se nota que eres un chico…  
Piko: :,D gracias *la abraza*  
IA: Umm de nada…  
*Mientras tanto Len creía haber encontrado al que sobra*  
Len: ¡Mirá Miki! ¡Es el que sobra! *señalaba a alguien que parecía esconderse a lo lejos entre los arboles*  
Miki: ¿Tú crees?  
Len: Pues claro que sí lo es, lo atrapare con esto que robe de la cocina del chef *saca una bolsa de basura grande*  
Miki: ¡Espera Len! y si…  
*len lo atrapa en la bolsa y corre hacia el campamento*  
Miki: No era el que sobra?  
*Mikuo y su equipo (menos Luka) veían mientras Piko y IA conversaban desde lejos*  
Mikuo: Chicos hemos descubierto al que sobra  
Gakupo: ¡Pues vamos a atraparlo!  
Mikuo: No tan rápido Gakupo, yo distraeré a Piko ustedes tres aprovechen para atraparla desde atrás ;)  
Miku: *_* lo que digas  
*Mikuo se acerca a IA y Piko*  
Mikuo: Piko… amiga, dame a la que sobra  
Piko: ¡No soy tu amigo! Y no te la daré  
Mikuo: ¿Y por qué no la llevaste al campamento y hacer que tu equipo gane?  
Piko: ¡Ella no quería ser parte de este desafío debemos respetar su opinión!  
IA: o.o *Gakupo, Teto y Miku la atrapan por detrás*  
Piko: ¡IA! *trata de correr pero Mikuo lo detiene*  
Mikuo: Jaque mate ;)  
Piko: ¬¬ lo lamentaras  
*Un tigre de véngala enfurecido aparece por detrás de Mikuo*  
Mikuo: ¡Qué carajo! D:  
*Mikuo comienza a correr mientras el tigre lo persigue*  
Luka: Eso es Lukito c;  
Piko: Jajaja eres genial Luka-san  
Luka: Lo tenía merecido.  
*Len llega en al campamento*  
Chris: ¿Así que en esta bolsa de basura está el que sobra?  
Len: ¡Exacto! :D  
*Rin y 96neko van a abrazar a Len preocupadas*  
96neko: ToT pensamos que te habían raptado  
Rin: Estábamos preocupadas  
Len: Pues ganamos c:  
Chris: Emm no ._.  
Len: No? O.o  
Chris: En está bolsa está Kaito dormido ._.  
Len: ._.  
*Gakupo Teto y Miku llegan con IA*  
Chris: Y los bakas molestos ¡ganan! Hentaios los veo en la eliminación  
*Confesionario de Len*  
- De verdad lo arruine está ves –  
Mikuo: Pss Rin ven un rato  
Rin: ¿Cómo te hiciste todas esas lastimaduras?  
Mikuo: No importa, pero debo darte un consejo  
Rin: ¿Un consejo?  
Mikuo: Tú eres como la capitana de tu equipo  
Rin: ¿Eso crees *_*?  
Mikuo: Si, pero deben sacar a Len  
Rin: ¡No votare por Len!  
Mikuo: Ya no aporta nada para el equipo… además el lo hiso una ves, piénsalo *se retira*  
Rin: …  
*En la ceremonia de eliminación*  
Chris: Campistas han votado y tomado su decisión. La primera Galleta va para Miki  
Miki: c:  
Chris: Y la siguiente es para Piko  
Piko: :c gracias *se come la galleta*  
Miki: ¿Pasa algo Piko?  
Piko: No, nada…  
Chris: Y la próxima para…  
Neko-san  
96neko: o.O ¡Len-Kun! ¡Rin-san!  
Chris: hermanitos solo queda una galleta en este plato c: y la ultima galleta es para  
*Rin y Len miran al suelo deprimidos*  
Chirs: …..

..

…

.

.

.

.  
.. Rin!  
Rin: Lo siento…  
Len: Creo que lo entiendo…  
96neko: ¡LEN! ¡NOOO! *se acerca a Len*  
Miki: Piko ¿votaste a Len? D:  
Piko: … *se retira*  
*Miki lo sigue*  
96neko: T.T por favor no te vayas  
Len: Entiendo porque me eliminaron, aunque Rin pensé que llegaríamos a la final juntos…, veo que no, ojala llegues…  
Rin: :,c  
Len: Y tu también Neko-san, gracias por apoyarme hasta el final *toma su rostro y la besa*  
96neko: Len..Kun :$...  
Len: Nos vemos…  
*Entra al barco y se va*  
Chris: Dramatico… ¿Cuál será la razón de Piko para votar a su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Rin ante el beso de Neko y Len? ¿Cuántos Lukitos se necesitarán para matar a un Mikuo?  
Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo de…  
TOTAL  
DRAMA  
LOOID!


	6. Chapter 6

Total Dramaloid Episodio 6: "¡Boom!"

*A las 4 mañana 96neko se levantaba rápido de la cama*

96neko: *_* ¡TODO ERA UN SUEÑO!

*El grito 96neko despierta a todas*

Luka: ¡Déjame dormir gata inmunda! ¬¬

Teto: -.- algunas intentamos dormir

Miku: Dejen tranquila a Neko-san seguro tenía pesadillas c: ¿no Kuro-san?

96neko: Siii… soñé que eliminaban a mi Len T.T

Rin: …

Luka: Pues no era un sueño, si fue eliminado ¡ahora duérmete!

96neko: D: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! Si yo estaba allí desperté y estoy aquí

Miku: Es que te desmayaste luego del beso con Len-kun :s

96neko: ¿Entonces el beso fue real? *_* … :,c pero Len-kun ya no está aquí

Rin: Mejor vamos a dormirnos…

*Suena una trompeta*

Luka: ¡¿Otro desafío a estas horas?! ¿No es lo suficiente rompe huevos una vez?

Teto: -.-" que sueño…

Chris (por el altavoz): Vamos chicos despiértense para el desafío y reúnanse en el comedor

*Rin se levanta y va*

Teto: Está chica sí que debe amar los desafíos

*Miki seguía dormida*

96neko: Vamos Miki despierta ¬o¬ que eres mi único voto para eliminar a Rin

Miki: ¿Qué hora es?

96neko: Las 4 AM

Miki: Las 4… *pero 96neko la había llevado arrastrando hacia el comedor*

*En la choza de los chicos*

Gakupo: ¡Que bella mañana!

Todos: ¬¬

*Kaito mira fijamente a Mikuo*

Mikuo: ¿Qué pasa amigo? ;)

Kaito: Luego tengo que hablar contigo *va al comedor*

*Confesionario de Mikuo*

- ¡Cuidado! Tengo a Kaito de enemigo jajaja pero es la menor amenaza él y Luka ¿solos? No pueden hacer nada contra mí, y ni siquiera fueron tan inteligentes como para aliarse –

Gakupo: ¡Vamos amigo!

*Mikuo y Gakupo van al comedor*

Piko: …

*Confesionario de Piko*

- ¿Hice bien en eliminar a Len? ¿El se lo merecía no? … por meterse con Miki… digo por arruinar el desafío :)… -

*Piko va al comedor*

*En el comedor todos los participantes se habían reunido*

Chris: bueno hora de explicarles el desafío de hoy. Primero que nada saluden a su nueva participante ¡IA! La chica que sobraba en el desafío anterior ahora es una de ustedes.

*IA sale de las espaldas de Chris*

Piko: ¡IA! :D

*Confesionario de Piko*

- Ahora que IA está aquí ya no me sentiré tan solo :) ella es muy buena onda y se dio cuenta que yo era un chico sin que le digiera *_*-

*Miki se acerca a Piko*

Miki: Pasa algo, te veo algo distante

Piko: Nada Miki, nada…

Miki: ¿Por qué votaste a Len?

Chris: ¡Déjenme terminar! , IA no irá para ningún equipo ya que… ¡YA NO LOS HAY! Cada uno por su cuenta ;) suerte…

Luka: Oh yeah estuve esperando este momento desde que empezó está competencia *_*

*Confesionario de Luka*

- Ahora podre hacer alianzas con los miembros del otro equipo y así ¡eliminar a Mikuo! –

*Confesionario de Mikuo*

- ¿Fusión de equipos? Esto me da puerta para más aliados y eliminar más rápido a los débiles –

*Mikuo y Luka quedan mirándose fijamente*

Chris: El desafío será btoom, cada concursante se le asignara un tipo de bombas.

Gakupo: ¿De verdad? :O

Chris: Estamos en un programa de televisión aunque quisiera que lo sean, no me lo permiten, por lo tanto como las armas que usamos en Gantz estas explotaran con pintura roja, si los toca la pintura roja, están eliminado. Al eliminar a un concursante, el que lo elimino puede usar las bombas que al otro le quedaban. No les daremos un manual de cómo usarlas ustedes deben descubrirlos por si mismos c:.

*Chris le da a todos una bolsa con bombas en su interior*

Chris: Tienen quince minutos para distribuirse en el bosque. Luego comenzara el desafío. De más está decir que no deben utilizar sus bombas hasta que este empiece, de ser así quedarían descalificados.

*IA salió caminando tranquilamente con sus bombas perdiéndose en el bosque, Piko intento seguirla pero Miki lo detuvo*

Miki: Respóndeme ¿Por qué lo votaste?

Piko: ¡Pues porque pensé que él te gustaba!

*Piko se va corriendo en la dirección que fue IA*

Miki: ¿Qué Len me gustaba? …

*Mientras tanto Mikuo se acerco a Rin para proponerle algo*

Mikuo: Eres genial Rin… mataste a dos pájaros de un tiro esa es mi jugadora estrella

Rin: ¿Jugadora estrella?...

Mikuo: Pues si míralo… sacaste a Len, y 96neko no podría estar más eliminada jajaja

Rin: Pero Len beso a Neko-san y no a mi

Mikuo: ;) Vamos Rin ya tendrás tiempo para ocuparte de eso, Len es tu hermano, tienes bastante ventaja sobre ella, seguramente el entenderá que todo lo haces por juego

Rin: ¿Tú crees? :D

Mikuo: Estoy más que seguro

*Miku se acerca a él*

Miku *apartando a Rin*: Amoor c: ¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Mikuo: ¿Escondernos Miku? c: lo que tenemos es que encargarnos de encontrar a los demás

Miku: Si que eres un genio Mikuo-sama *-*

*Luka y Kaito observaban de lejos*

Luka: Interesante… ese Mikuo tiene sentimientos después de todo

Kaito: ¿Qué dices? D:

Luka: Realmente le gusta Miku… se nota en como la mira

Kaito: :( pensé que simplemente la estaba utilizando

Luka: Yo también pero se nota que es más que eso deberíamos aliarnos para eliminarla y deprimirlo :D ¿Qué crees Kaito?

Kaito: No eliminare a Miku… es por eso que no me eh aliado con ninguno de ustedes dos, ambos buscan su propio beneficio y no el de sus aliados… *Kaito se va*

Luka: ¡Kaito espera… ¿Dónde vas?!

Kaito: Hacia algún lugar, si nadie me quiere ayudar me enfrentare solo a Mikuo

*Teto y Gakupo también observaban la escena de Rin Mikuo y Miku*

Teto: No vale Miku tiene toda la atención de Mikuo ToT

Gakupo: ¿Sera porque son casi iguales físicamente?

Teto: Pero pero pero… yo soy kawaii ToT ¿no?

Gakupo: Emm… si …

Teto: Eso no sonó nada convincente ¬o¬ , Yuki ya no está acá el titulo de la más kawaii es definitivamente… MIO MIOOO MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

*Confesionario de Gakupo*

- ¿Qué soy la única persona normal aquí? … ¡A quien engaño! *suena dancing samurái de fondo, este se quita la ropa y empieza a bailar* ¡Dancing all night! ¡Dancing Samurái! -

*Miki por su cuenta se había reunido con 96neko*

Miki: No estés triste Neko-san, ahora es tu oportunidad de ganar por ustedes dos ^^

96neko: Tienes razón Miki TwT pero lo extraño tanto…

Miki: Solo paso un día ._.

96neko *bebe tapioca*: Es hora de ponerse serios ;o Len-kun quiere que yo gane así que ganare

Miki: ¡Esa es la actitud :D!

96neko: ¡Así que eliminaremos a todos los que votaron por él!

Miki: No espera eso no D: Piko no tuvo la culpa

96neko *mirando a Miki de reojo*: ¿Y porque voto por Len-kun?

Miki: El pensaba que a mí me gustaba Len…

96neko: Aww que tierno :3, ¿y a ti te gusta Piko?

Miki: Si bueno… pues…

96neko: ¡Yuri! *0*

Miki: El es chico D:

96neko: Por momentos me olvido :,D, pues ve por tu ¡Len-Kun azul!

Miki: Pero el es Piko

96neko: Eso dije *la toma de la mano* y empieza a correr ¡no pararemos hasta encontrarlo!

Miki: ToT y decir que hace dos minutos estabas triste

*Y Piko por fin había encontrado a IA*

IA: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Piko: ¿No puedo ir contigo? :)

IA: Claro…

Piko: ¿Molesto?

IA: Para nada… me gusta tu cabello

Piko: ¡Gracias :D!

IA: emm ¿Qué es eso? *señala el cable usb que le sale del trasero*

Piko: Nada nada :$ *trata de ocultarlo*

Chris (Por el altavoz): ¡El desafío comienza!

IA: Hora de probar mis bombas…

Piko: TwT conmigo no por favor

IA: Claro que no… somos compañeros después de todo *saca una de sus bombas que tenía forma esférica y una elise en su parte superior* genial es una bomba rastreadora

Piko: O.o ¿y cómo sabes?

IA: Es obvio…

Piko: ok D: escucho pasos alguien se acerca

IA: Escóndete *se sube rápidamente a un árbol*

Piko: pero espera… ¿Dónde? D:

*Gakupo y Teto acorralan a Piko*

Teto: Ese es mi samurái favorito :3

*Gakupo saca una bomba de aspecto esférico pero este no tenía elice*

Gakupo: Esto es una bomba de contacto si te toca ¡boom boom :D!

Piko: Mierda D:

*Gakupo se prepara para lanzarla pero justo antes Teto y él se embarran de pintura roja gracias a una bomba*

Piko: o.O ¿estoy salvado?

Teto: Pero qué carajo D:

Chris (por el altavoz): Teto y Gakupo quedan descalificados diríjanse a sus respectivas chozas

*ambos se van*

*por detrás aparecen Miki y 96neko*

Miki: ¿Piko estas bien?

Piko: Miki… :$ ¿también me quieres descalificar?

Miki: Claro que no tontín, no me dejaste responderte hoy

Piko: Sobre… ¡lo siento :$!

Miki: No tienes por qué sentirlo *se acerca lentamente hacia Piko*

*IA interrumpe bajando del árbol*

IA: ¡bu!

Miki: DD: otro enemigo ¡Neko-san lánzale una bomba!

Piko: No no no, ella es aliada ^^

96neko: No sabemos si confiar en ella ¬o¬

IA: Si quieren no confíen seguire por mi cuenta *vuelve a subir al árbol y se va saltando de rama en rama*

Piko: ¡Espera!... IA u.u

Miki: ¿Así que estabas solo con esa chica? ¬¬

Piko: Es buena onda :D

Miki: .

Piko: ¿Dije algo malo?

96neko: Ya, déjense las discusiones para después, tenemos un desafío que ganar 8-|

Miki: ¡Cierto! *toma las bombas de Teto y Gakupo y siguen su camino*

*Mikuo y su equipo buscaban a los demás concursantes*

Mikuo: ¿Dónde estarán los demás concursantes?

Miku: Ya los encontraremos :3

Rin: Deben de haber buscado algún escondite quizás

*Confesionario de Rin*

- Mikuo está muy equivocado al pensar que yo soy tan idiota como para dejar manipularme por el c: simplemente aprovechare el momento justo… para darle una cucharada se propia medicina –

Rin: Oye me pareció ver a alguien atrás del aquel árbol *señala un árbol a lo lejos*

Miku: ¿Quieres que vaya?

Mikuo: No, sería muy peligroso para ti yo voy *cuidadosamente se dirige hacia donde Rin le había indicado*

Rin: ¡Jaque :D! *Rin saca una especie de control remoto aprieta un botón y el lugar donde estaba Mikuo explota en pintura roja*

Miku: O.O ¡MIKUO!

*Pero Mikuo esquivo justo a tiempo subiéndose al árbol*

Mikuo: Rin… no pensé que me fueras a traicionar c:

Rin: Carajo D:

Mikuo: Así que bombas a control remoto ¡interesante! Me vendran bien para continuar con el desafío

*Mikuo tira una bomba en forma de cubo que tenía diez segundo de retraso pero Rin la esquiva fácilmente y escapa*

Miku: ¡Yo voy por ella! *la sigue*

Mikuo: Miku…

Kaito: Mejor ocúpate de tus propios asuntos

*Kaito aparece abajo del árbol*

Mikuo: Kaito jaja ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Kaito: Vengo a descalificarte

*Kaito lanza una bomba al suelo*

Mikuo: ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer? D:

Kaito: Mi bomba es una bomba de humo, genera un humo de color rojo que rocía de pintura roja 200 metros a su alrededor

Mikuo: Mierda ¬¬ pero eso también te incluirá a ti

Kaito: No tengo problema ya que tu no tendrás inmunidad

Mikuo: Me impresionas Kaito je, pensé que solo eras un idiota pervertido

*El humo de pintura alcanzo a Kaito y a Mikuo*

Chris (por el altavoz): Mikuo y Kaito están descalificados

*Miku seguía a Rin*

Miku: ¡ELIMINARON A MIKUO!

Rin *mirando hacia atrás*: ahora que le pasa a esta D:

*Miku empezó a tirar bombas de contacto como loca y estás alcanzaron a Rin quien quedo descalificada*

Rin: ¡Maldita! Quería esa inmunidad

*Miku toma las bombas de Rin*

Miku: ¡Pero serán mias! *se va corriendo sin dirección aparente cuando ve que una bomba rastreadora se acercaba*

Miku: ¡QUE CARAJO ES ESO!

*por más que intenta esquivarla la bomba la sigue y la termina alcanzando por lo tanto queda descalificada*

Chris (Por el altavoz): Miku y Rin están descalificadas quedan cinco

*Piko y los demás analizaban la situación*

Piko: Hay que encontrar a IA y a Luka ellas dos son las que quedan aparte de nosotros

96neko: ¡Van a hacer boom boom c:!

Miki: ¿Y luego que nos tendremos que descalificar entre nosotros?

Piko: cierto :c … tampoco quiero eliminar a IA *saca una de sus bombas*

Miki: ¿Qué hacen tus bombas?

Piko: Creo que se apegan al cuerpo o algo así

96neko: ¡Piko! Tienes algo pegado también D:

Piko: ¡Mierda es una de las bombas como las mías!

Miki: ¿Pero como…?

*Todos miran a la compa de un árbol y estaba Luka sujetando una de sus bombas*

Luka: Jajaja 8-| aquí pierden y gano yo

*Todo el lugar explota en pintura roja*

Luka: ¡Pero qué carajo!

Miki: ._.

96neko: DD: santa tapioca ¿Qué ha pasado?

Piko: ¿Ya estamos todos descalificados? ._.

*IA aparece*

IA: Bombas a distancia, se las saque a Rin

Chris (Por el altavoz): IA gana la inmunidad, elige a alguien para que la comparta contigo

IA: Quiero que sea Rin

Piko: ¿Rin por qué?

96neko: ¡DE TODOS TENÍAS QUE ELEGIR A RIN! T.T

IA: No se… simplemente quería salvar a Rin

Miki: ._.

96neko: ._.

Piko: ._.

*En la ceremonia de eliminación*

Chris: ¡Campistas! Todos han votado y tomado su decisión quien no reciba una galleta quedara eliminado y no podrá volver jamás a la competencia.

Las primeras dos obviamente son para Rin y IA

Rin: Aun no entiendo porque me salvaste ._. Pero gracias c:

IA: Me gusta tu cabello…

Rin: ._.

Piko: T.T ¿que a todos les dice lo mismo?

Chris: Los siguientes dos son para Kaito y Piko

Kaito: …

Piko: :D genial

Chris: Mikuo, Teto, Gakupo

Gakupo: *0* sii ¡Teto seguimos!

Teto: c: ¡kawaii!

Mikuo: c:

Chris: Luka, Miku solo queda una galleta en este plato la cual es para….

….

…

..

Miku: :s

Luka: :/

Mikuo: c:

….

…

…

…

..

…

…

..

Chris: ¡Luka!

Miku: okay u.u

Mikuo: ¡No! D: ¡Miku no! Tiene que haber algo mal *agarra del cogote a Chris* ¡tiene que haber algo mal! *El chef lo agarra y se lo lleva a su cabaña*

Kaito: :,( Miku…

Miku: ¿Qué pasa Kaito?

Kaito: Nada, no quería que te vayas

Miku: ^^ Aww *le besa la mejilla*

Kaito: :$

Miku: Simplemente vuelve a ser tu mismo Ka-i-to :3 ¿sí?

Kaito: No puedo, ¡No puedo si amas a Mikuo!

Piko, Miki, Gakupo y Teto: :O!

Miku: Lo siento Kaito, no puedo engañar a mi corazón *sube al bote*

Kaito: u.u *vuelve a la choza*

*Confesionario de Luka*

- Amo ganar jajaja y más aun cuando se trata de Mikuo, se ve que los Hentaios también apoyaron mi idea de debilitarlo todo sale de acuerdo al plan 8-| -

Chris: DRAMAATICO ¿Kaito tomara venganza contra Luka y los hentaios? ¿Mikuo se volverá completamente loco? ¿Podrá Gakupo dejar de bailar Dancing Samurai cada dos episodios? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de…

TOTAL

DRAMA

LOID!


	7. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

Disculpen que hace unas semanas que no subo episodio estuve algo ocupado con otras cosas como la escuela y otros proyectos, por lo tanto no subiré tan seguido los episodios, pero bueno espero que les guste este, ya están los 10 finalistas y estamos solo a la mitad de la serie ;D gracias por seguirla hasta ahora salu2 c:

AgUs

Total Dramaloid Episodio 7 parte 1 "Dead End"

*Las chicas despertaban en aquella hermosa mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba y Chris no las había despertado de una horrible forma, como de costumbre. Pero había algo extraño, al despertar todas tenían un celular de distinto color a su lado*

Miki: O.o ¿un celular que hace esto aquí?

Rin: No sé, pero yo quiero comunicarme con Len-kun y la familia

96neko: ¿Para qué quieres hablar con el luego de traicionarlo?

Rin: Metete en tus asuntos gato mugriento

96neko: ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Rin: Gato mugriento ¿Qué estás sorda?

*Luka detiene a Rin y a 96neko antes de que estás se golpearan*

Luka: ¡Ya basta! Me tienen más que harta con sus peleas -.-"

Teto: Ahora el tema es ¿por qué estos celulares están aquí?

Luka: Es obvio… un desafío de Chris

Teto: Pues que nos avise antes, yo digo…

IA: … Interesante *observa el celular*

*En la otra choza, los chicos despertaban también con celulares a su lado, pero Mikuo no estaba*

Gakupo: *0* ¡dormí como un samurái!

Piko: ._. Pensé que siempre eras un samurái

Gakupo: Es una forma de decir ¬¬ , humano ignorante

Piko: De hecho los samurái también son humanos…

Gakupo: ¡Cállate! D:

Kaito: ¿No han notado los celulares?

Piko: Cierto…

Kaito: Y falta Mikuo o.o

Gakupo: Lo han raptado esos malditos ninjas…

Piko: e.e

*A todos le llega un mensaje*

- Chicos, aquí Chris bienvenidos al desafío de Mirai Nikki ;D, si han visto el anime se trata de un juego de supervivencia donde tienen que matarse entre sí mientras que sus diarios del futuro (Celulares) predecirán su futuro.

El desafío será distinto, ya que producción no me deja hacer que se maten entre ustedes u.u.

Pues tendrán que cuidar estos celulares como si fueran su vida ya que si se lo rompen, están descafilados ;), les mandare mensajes durante el desafío diciéndoles cuando están en peligro de ser descalificados, ya saben, el último de los participantes que quede en pie se lleva la inmunidad suerte.

*Todos los chicos miran a Piko*

Piko: … ¿Alianza de chicos? …. :D

*Kaito y Gakupo niegan con la cabeza*

Gakupo: ¡Derrotemos a los más débiles Kaito! ¿Kaito? Ha escapado sin mi ¬o¬

*Piko intenta escapar por la ventana sigilosamente mientras Gakupo está distraído, hasta que este lo detecta*

Gakupo: ¡Alto ahí! *saca su espada* c: cortare tu celular en pedacitos

Piko: Mierda…

*Sale corriendo y Gakupo lo persigue*

*En la cabaña de las chicas*

Miki: Tenemos que ser cuidadosas con lo que hacemos… ¿podemos hacer una alianza contra los chicos? Mikuo es muy ágil :,D

Luka: Mikuo será mío…

Rin: Hagamos un trato nos separamos y luego cada uno hace lo que quiera ¿ok? :D

96neko: Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la princesita

Teto: Es una buena forma de que no perdamos tan rápido

Rin: ¿Luka?

Luka: ¿Por qué debería hacerles caso?

Teto: Porque cuatro contra una pierdes por goleada

Luka: Tienes razón… trato, pero parece que IA se les ha adelantado

Miki: O.o ¿Cómo no pudimos notar que se fue?

Luka: La chica es muy sigilosa es un gran rival en este desafío

*Todas salen de la cabaña y se separan 96neko y Miki por un lado y Teto,Rin y Luka solas*

Miki: Tenemos que encontrar a Piko

96neko: ¿Crees que sigan en la choza?

Miki: Lo dudo *Se pone a revisar el celular* ¡Neko-san tengo a todos los participantes en contactos!

96neko: Entonces hay que separarse ;D y cuando encontremos a Piko nos comunicamos

Miki: Es una buena idea, nos vemos pronto Neko-San

*Ambas se separan*

*Piko corría sin parar perseguido por Gakupo*

Piko: D: ¡mierda ya me estoy cansando!

*un mensaje le llega a Gakupo*

- DEAD END –

Gakupo *corriendo* : ¿Dead end? O.o

*De los arboles IA sale dando una patada voladora la cual da justo en el celular de Gakupo haciéndolo trocitos*

Gakupo: D: ¡mierda! *se desmaya*

*Piko se detiene*

Piko: ¿Se desmayo? O.o

IA: Chris nos puso algo para que cuando se rompa nuestro celular automáticamente nos desmayemos ¿genial no?

Piko: Si… creo

*IA toma la espada de Gakupo y se la da a Piko*

Piko: ¿Por qué me la das a mí?

IA: La necesitaras, yo puedo defenderme sin armas

*Confesionario de Piko*

- IA está algo loca pero de verdad que me ayudo descalificando a Gakupo del desafío :D. Aunque… darme una espada o.o ni que los tuviéramos que matar de verdad… ._. –

Piko: Si gracias entiendo c:

IA: Aliado… tenemos que encontrar a Mikuo

Piko: El no estaba en la cabaña cuando despertamos

IA: Exacto a eso me refiero

*Teto y Kaito se encontraron casualmente en el bosque*

Kaito: Teto…

*Teto sale del árbol en el cual estaba escondida*

Teto: Vengo en son de paz

Kaito: Ok… ¿Qué quieres?

Teto: Pues te vi mal y quería saber que te sucedía

Kaito: No es nada…

Teto: ¿Es por que eliminaron a Miku?

Kaito: La verdad que eso es lo de menos

Teto: Ya veo, podemos ir juntos si quieres ^^

Kaito: :D claro no me vendría mal una amiga

Teto *susurra* : Shh escucho pasos

*Kaito le hace piecito a Teto para subirse a un árbol y ver de quien o quienes se trataba*

Kaito: ¿Quién es? O.o

*Teto se sorprende al ver al sujeto y baja rapidamente*

Teto: ¡Corre, me vio!

*Ambos echan a correr*

Kaito: ¿Quién es?

Teto: ¡Akaito! ¡Es Akaito!

Kaito: ¿Akaito de nuevo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Teto: ¡No lo sé, pero es peligroso!

*Kaito se detiene*

Teto: O.o ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Kaito: Voy a enfrentarlo, el debe tener un celular también

Teto: Pero ¿Qué dices? O.o el no es un participante

Kaito: Si no fuera parte del desafío no estaría aquí *Kaito corre en dirección contraria para encontrarse con el*

Teto: ¡Espérame yo también voy! ;D

*Ambos se adentran en el bosque en busca de Akaito*

*96neko buscaba a Piko pero encontró a quien menos deseaba*

96neko *susurrando*: Rin…

*Confesionario de 96neko:

- La tenía allí lista para romperle su celular, pero luego pensé que tengo que formar lazos con ella antes de que me case con Len y sea mi cuñada *_* -

96neko: ¡Rin!

*esta se da vuelta indiferente*

Rin: ¿Qué quieres? -.-"

96neko: Podemos alearnos por este desafío ¿Qué te parece? ^^

Rin: ¿Estás hablando enserio? No nos bancamos ni medio segundo y ¿quieres que trabajemos juntas?

96neko: Mira estoy segura de que Len quiere que seamos amigas c: después de todo

Rin: Len… no puedo fallarle dos veces… está bien

*96neko estira su mano para saludarla*

Rin: ¡Neko-san detrás de ti!

*96neko se da vuelta*

*Rin agarra su celular de su bolsillo cuidadosamente y suena*

*96neko se da la vuelta denuevo*

96neko: Ese fue mi… ¿celular? ¬¬

Rin *sosteniendo el celular de 96neko*: ¿Y ahora que harás? C;

96neko: ¡Eres una maldita traidora!

Rin: Muchas gracias *hace una sarcástica reverencia y lanza el celular al suelo rompiéndolo*

*96neko cae inconsciente*

Rin: o.O interesante…

*Luka se había metido sola en el bosque pero no sin antes robar comida de la cocina del chef*

Luka: Con esto puedo sobrevivir más de un día sola en el bosque

*Suena su celular*

- DEAD END –

*Luka rápidamente se tira hacia la derecha esquivando un cuchillo que venía desde los arboles*

Luka: ¬¬ eso casi me mata enserio… ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate *saca el cuchillo clavado en el pasto*

*Un chico de pelo rosado, sonrisa sarcástica, pelo bastante largo y ojos azulados sale de entre los arboles con Mikuo cubriendo sus espaldas*

Luki: Tanto tiempo Luka-san ;D

Luka: ¿Qué haces aquí Luki?

Luki: Pues Chris me llamo por algo de diversión *Muestra un celular de color rosa igual al que Luka tenía*

Luka: ¡Casi me metas idiota! *sostiene el cuchillo con fuerza*

Luki: u.u debo practicar mi puntería … no mataría intencionalmente a semejante hermosura jajaja

Luka: ¡Has cavado tu propia tumba!

*Mikuo aparta a Luki*

Mikuo: Déjame ella a mi…

Luka: :D no me importa que tenga que pasar por ti primero idiota

*Mikuo corre hacia Luka*

*Luka lo esquiva fácilmente*

Luka: ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes patán?

*Mikuo la mira con furia, luego sonríe y saca un cuchillo*

Luki: Espera Mikuo recuerda que solo es un juego…

*Luka intenta esquivarlo nuevamente*

*Pero Mikuo le hace un corte en la pierna a Luka dejándola en el piso y quitándole su celular*

*El celular suena*

Mikuo: ¿Qué debería hacer con esto Luka-san? Jajaja ¡te destruiré como destruiste mi corazón!

Luka: Hijo de mil… *Luka corre con cuchillo en mano con las fuerzas que le quedan y antes de que el celular caiga en el suelo le clava el cuchillo en el ojo*

Mikuo: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!

Luki: ¡Mikuo!

*El celular cae al suelo y se hace pedacitos*

*Luka cae inconsciente*

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE


End file.
